1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrostrictive composite, a method for making the same and an electrothermic type actuator using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An actuator is a device that converts input energy to mechanical output energy. Usually, actuators can be classified into electrostatic, electromagnetic, and electrothermic type actuators.
An electrothermic type actuator according to a prior art usually has a double-layer structure. The electrothermic type actuator includes two metallic layers having different thermal expansion coefficients. When a current is applied, the electrothermic type actuator may bend because the thermal expansion coefficients of the two metallic layers are different. However, the electrothermic type actuator has a slow thermal response because the flexibility of the metallic layer is relatively poor.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an electrostrictive composite having a relatively high speed on thermal response and a method for making the same, and an electrothermic type actuator using the same.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present electrostrictive composite and method for making the same, and an electrothermic type actuator using the same, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.